


Adopt

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cats, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kittens, Puppies, animal adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor decide it's time to take their relationship a step further by adopting.No not that kind of adoption, the cute and fluffy kind.Note: Thanks To Kali and Ashleigh for some great input.





	Adopt

Alex looked at Lena as they entered the National City Animal Shelter, they excitedly smiled at one another.   
“Are you ready?” Alex asked holding her girlfriend's hand.  
Lena nodded, “I’m ready.”

Alex and Lena walked into the reception room to be greeted by an older lady with grey hair and big welcoming smile.  
“Hello ladies, can I help you?” She greeted them both.  
“Were here to adopt.” Alex and Lena both spoke at the same time and laughed, “Sorry,” Lena told Alex, “You go ahead.”  
Alex looked at the woman from reception, “This is our first time, were both a little nervous.”  
The lady smiled warmly, “Well, that is understandable, it's a big commitment, “ She paused, “If you’ll just follow me there are some forms to fill in to make sure you are suitable and if everything is okay we can go find you your perfect companion, or companions.”

  
Alex squeezed Lena’s hand and they followed the lady to the reception desk. They spent the next five minutes or so filling in the forms and then handed them back to the woman.

They waited while she looked them over, then they saw the look of surprise on the woman's face as she picked up Lena’s form.  
“Miss Luthor?”  
“Yes,” Lena said, a bit worried she looked at Alex.  
“You should have said, we won't be needing these forms.”  
“Why?” Lena asked her heart sinking, was the Luthor name that bad? Well actually she knew it was but she was hoping she had made a good impression on her own.  
Alex stepped up with a frown ready to do her Director Danvers on the woman, “Wait a minute…”  
The woman spoke up quickly, “There isn't a problem, we know Miss Luthor, her reputation with local charities is outstanding.”  
“Ohhh,” Alex said stepping back and relaxing, “Well that’s good to know.”  
Lena gave the woman a relaxed smile, “Thank you, so does that mean we are okay to go ahead?”  
“Of course Miss Luthor,” she replied, “Now, would you like to see the cats or the dogs?”  
“Cats” Alex replied just as Lena said, “Dogs”  
They both looked at each other in surprise. They hadn't actually discussed exactly what they were going to adopt, just that they wanted a pet.   
“Mmm, I see you have a dilemma, maybe I should leave you both to decide, when you have, the dogs are housed to the left corridor and the cats to the right.”

The woman left them alone in their thoughts.

“So.” Alex said looking at Lena with a confused expression on her face.  
“I guess I just presumed you wanted a dog too,” Lena told her, “I mean I like cats too but I always wanted a dog.”  
“It’s okay, we can get a dog, no biggie.” Alex smiled.  
“No, no, you want a cat,” Lena paused and then gave Alex a small smile, “We could always get one of both.”  
“Are you sure?” Alex said surprised, “I mean I really, really want a cat.”  
“So let's go see if we can find the one, or the ones.” Lena grabbed Alex’s hand pulling her forward.

They entered where the dogs were situated first. Alex watched as Lena strode in excitedly. She shook her head and smiled at her.

The first puppy they approached was a Chihuahua, Lena bent down to take a proper look, “Alex look at this one, isn't he or she small? And so cute and fluffy.”  
“Lena if you get something that looks like a rat I am moving out.” Alex huffed.  
Lena stood and frowned at Alex, then she moved on the next pen. They looked down at a scruffy looking black mutt, and if Lena could literally have emoticon heart eyes, then it was happening now.  
“Ohhhh I like this one, I want this one,” Lena said excitedly.  
Alex took one look at the scruffy puppy, “Ewwww he smells like the sewers, next!”  
Lena pouted, frowned and stepped up to Alex then prodded her chest with her finger, “You smell like the sewers!”  
Alex stepped back, her eyebrows knotting, then she stepped forward to the next pen, “Hey look at this one.” She said trying to get Lena’s attention off the scruffy looking one and onto the next one.  
Lena sighed and followed, but when she saw the next puppy her heart completely melted.  
She looked to the German Shepherd puppy, its big doe eyes looking back at her, its tongue hanging out. Ears all floppy. Then she looked at Alex with a big smile, “I think I’m in love.”  
“I know babe, but were here to look at the dogs,” Alex quipped.  
“Very funny,” Lena slapped her arm, “Seriously Alex, this is the one. I want this one.”  
Alex looked at the puppy more closely and noticed its beautiful blue eyes, “I must admit he or she is rather cute.”

They made a note of the cage number and made their way over to where the cats were housed.

They walked in and Alex noted the pens the cats were in were very clean and well looked after which she was very pleased to see. Alex walked up and down looking into each one with Lena close behind her. After a while of talking in cat language to each one Alex stood up straight and looked to her girlfriend who was watching her amused.

Alex told Lena with a grin, “Look at them, they're so beautiful.”  
Lena folded her arms,”So when I choose my dog, none of them were good enough. But we arrive at the cats, and my girlfriend becomes a cat lady…”  
Alex looked at her, “No!”   
Then Alex said, “but how am I supposed to choose, I want them all.”  
Lena laughed, “Like I said, cat lady,” she paused for thought, “I could just buy the whole Animal Shelter.”  
Alex’s eyes went wide, “You would do that?”  
“I was joking, but if that is what you want then that is what we shall do.” Lena replied seriously.  
Alex cracked a smile then, “Ha, very funny, I think we can only handle a couple, but your welcome to make a nice donation.”  
“Of course,” Lena replied, “I already planned too, but darling, you need to choose your perfect partner in crime first,” Lena said eyeing the pens.  
“Yes,” Alex replied, “Just let me take another look.”

It didn't take long, and surprising it was Lena who found her girlfriends perfect companion.

  
She called to Alex, “Awww look at this cute little kitten, its black like your soul,” She teased.  
Alex huffed and walked over beside Lena. She crouched down on her knees and she looked into the eyes of a beautiful black kitten, and when those green eyes looked back at Alex it was love at first sight, a bit like when she first looked into Lena’s eyes.   
“I want this little guy, this is the one.” Alex said confidently, “I mean look at its cute little face.”  
Lena looked down at the pen and had to admit it was adorable, then she looked at her girlfriend, “For such a badass you can really surprise me sometimes, your just a big softie under that tough exterior.”  
Alex stood up and smiled, “You know it.”  
Lena stood up and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, “Mmm I do.”  
Alex took that moment to give Lena a gentle kiss. Then she took Lena’s hand, “Lets go adopt!”

One week later

Alex scrambled to catch a vase as Atom knocked it off a shelf. “Fuck, I never signed up for this!” She caught the vase and placed it back on the shelf. Atom, their little black terror was currently running around at the speed of light, or so it seemed.  
Lena chuckled from where she sat on the sofa cuddling her new pal, “Neptune.” She named him after the planet because of his beautiful blue eyes, which is a rarity in German Shepherds.

  
So far, life with their new companions had been a bit chaotic. This was one of the quieter days.   
Lena had brought Neptune some dog food, it came highly recommended, and it was very expensive. Well Neptune had decided he prefered Alex’s cookies, and Alex wasn't amused when she had a craving and realised there was none left. Lena had blamed her, “Well if you leave them lying around what do you expect!” A mini argument ensued as the dog looked on wagging its tail.

  
By the middle of the week Lena Luthor was ready to kill, she came home, tripping over dogs toys that aunt Kara had given them, “Who left all those there!” She screamed. Alex covered her kittens ears whilst Lena cursed.

And as for total destruction, the cat had already shredded and peed on a few sheets, but the dog was definitely in the doghouse when Lena and Alex came home mid week to find Lena’s one thousand dollar shoes had been chewed like a toy, “No!” Lena had cried out.  
Alex had laughed, “He takes after you, he has expensive taste.”  
It gained her a glare from the Luthor, but she was more turned on when Lena did that than scared. So it was a win win situation.

  
Alex had taken her lovers pain away that night in the bedroom. The next morning their underwear and clothes littered the floor. Whilst Alex took Neptune for a walk, Lena tidied up the mess.  
That was when she found her favourite matching set of bra and panties ripped to shreds.

She was convinced at this point that Neptune would in fact be the death of her.

Meanwhile Alex was thinking the same thing as Neptune dragged her along the sidewalk, “Slow down you little shit.” Alex had called out louder than she realised as people looked around at her.

But through it all they had survived. They had also learnt a great deal about having pets. It certainly wasn't easy and it took a lot of commitment and a lot of work. In a way it was just like having children. And as Alex slept with Neptune half sprawled across her, and Lena lay there with Atom stretched out across her legs, Lena realised one thing, that Alex was a dog person after all. And that she herself did love cats. She smiled to herself, happy in the knowledge that this was her life now and this was her family.


End file.
